Field of the Invention and Related Art Statement
This invention relates to observation assisting forceps adapted to assist the observation with an endoscope by moving an internal organ to a place easy to observe by projecting linear or rod-shaped members expanding out of a sheath.
Recently there has come to be extensively used an endoscope with which the interior of a body cavity can be observed or treated to be cured with treating devices by inserting an elongate insertion part without incising the body from the surface.
The above mentioned endoscope is a flexible endoscope wherein the insertion part is flexible and is inserted through the mouth cavity or the like or a rigid endoscope wherein the insertion part is rigid and is inserted toward an object position to be observed within a body cavity as guided by such sting as a trocar.
Now, a rigid endoscope to be used to observe mostly an abdominal part, that is, an abdominal cavity endoscope had to be moved with forceps or probes to a place easy to observe the interior of an abdominal cavity or particularly such female organ as a womb, salpinx or ovary in the case of observing it. For example, in order to observe the ovary hidden behind the womb and salpinx, it is necessary to set aside the womb and salpinx. In such case, as disclosed in the prior art examples of Japanese Utility Models Laid Open Nos. 193811/1982 and 63992/1979, the salpinx is grasped with ordinary grasping forceps and is set aside or the salpinx and womb are pressed with an ordinary probe and is set aside in order to observe the ovary.
However, when the salpinx is grasped freely with such grasping forceps as in the above mentioned prior art example, the salpinx will be likely to be hurt. It is in fact unreasonable to grasp such large organ as the womb. The probe is a mere rod-shaped probe. It is difficult with this one probe to move such large organ as the womb to a required place or to keep it set aside.
Also, in German Utility Model No. G8303342.4, there is disclosed a prior art example wherein a plurality of grasping arms are inserted through a sheath and are projected out of the tip of the sheath by the operation of a handle on the holding side to grasp an organ to be observed with an endoscope.
In this prior art example, as the arms are inserted through the sheath through which the endoscope is inserted, it is difficult with the arms to set aside another organ obstructing the observation of an organ to be observed with the endoscope.